Siempre en mi mente
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Rias Gremory fue asesinada. Hyodo Issei intenta aceptar su muerte con ayuda de sus esposas e hijos, pero ciertos acontecimientos lo llevan a enfrentarse a su asesino, quien le ha quitado lo que cree que le ha quitado a él. (Actualización. Versión 2. Contenido ampliado y mejor explicado)
1. Version 1

**Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Él se encontraba observando fijamente el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras escuchaba el escrito de uno de sus alumnos de la clase de escritura.

Era una persona de un gran tamaño, muy corpulento y robusto. Fácilmente superaba los 190cm y debía pesar más de 130kg. Llevaba un gran abrigo con capucha que le cubría toda la parte superior del cuerpo, una máscara de tela que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. Guantes que le cubrían por completo las manos y pantalones con botas.

-… y en ese momento, Alex entra al bar, ve a esta hermosa mujer sentada en una de las mesas. Lleva puesto un vestido negro. "Mi secretaria no me dijo que era tan hermosa" dice Alex, y la mujer sonríe y le contesta "Yo fui quien llamo a su oficina, necesito encontrar a mi hermana perdida- relataba el alumno.

Esa persona escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su alumno analizando el relato mentalmente.

Dos mujeres de mediana edad hablaban al final de la gran mesa donde se encontraban sentados todos los alumnos.

-Sabes, oí que tiene una especie de cáncer de piel. Por eso no deja que nadie vea como es debajo de eso.

-Oh, pobre criatura.

El gran hombre empieza a apretar fuertemente sus puños ante estos comentarios.

El otro alumno sigue relatando.

-Pero Alex no puede escuchar lo que la mujer dice, porque está muy ocupado enamorándose.

-¡Suficiente!- exclama el gran hombre.

-¿Pasa algo malo Lucifer-sensei? Digo, cambié a Alex de ser un abogado a un investigador privado como usted me lo sugirió.

Lucifer-sensei deja de apretar sus puños.

-¡Lo siento Shunsuke! Debí ser más específico con mis instrucciones, quería que escribieras sobre algo que tú entendieras.

Lucifer-sensei gira hacia sus alumnos.

-Esto va para todos, cuando sacamos cosas de nuestras experiencias, no recreamos simplemente al protagonista de nuestra historia favorita. Para describir al amor, un escritor tiene que haber conocido el amor. Hoy haremos una historia, nuestro personaje será un guerrero por naturaleza, un amante de las batallas de larga data. Lo llamaremos Vali.

Lucifer-sensei se vuelve hacia la ventana nuevamente.

"Vali es un hombre orgulloso, descendiente de hombres poderosos cuyo fervor por las batallas sobrepasa su sentido del honor y moral. Él es poseedor de un gran poder que le atribuye el nombre del Dragón Blanco. Durante muchos años crece bajo el cuidado de un hombre que en el pasado libró una de las más grandes guerras de la historia pero que ahora es un amante de la paz. Vali no puede soportar esto y decide unirse a un grupo terrorista con tal de enfrentar seres poderosos.

Lo acompañan en su travesía los descendientes de un gran rey que portó una espada legendaria, el descendiente del héroe del Viaje a los Tres Reinos, un lobo que puede asesinar a los dioses y por último una hermosa y juguetona mujer felina llamada Kuroka. Ella deseaba tener descendencia con alguien poseedor del poder de dragón como Vali, pero su estúpida pasión por las batallas nunca le permitió ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Él y su grupo arriban a cierto país de Asia donde reside la contraparte de Vali, aquel a quien se le atribuye el nombre del Dragón Rojo, y Vali se enfrenta a él solo para ser derrotado. Humillado por alguien a quién creía inferior decide investigar más de cerca a su rival.

Nuevos peligros y nuevos enemigos amenazan a sus líderes y deben unir fuerzas en más de una ocasión para superarlas, conforme más tiempo pasa con quien considera su rival más va cambiando su forma de ser, y al fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por la mujer que lo acompaña.

Pero ella ahora ha puesto sus ojos en el Dragón Rojo, ante lo cual Vali decide que después de vencer al enemigo final, una gran y poderosa bestia que traía el apocalipsis, le diría lo que siente por ella.

No puede evitar sentirse emocionado por esa batalla, el enemigo es tan fuerte que Vali lleva al límite su poder de dragón, las consecuencias son muy grandes y Vali es convertido en un monstruo.

Imaginen el terror de Vali, cambiado para siempre por su poder que no pude deshacer, encontró la batalla que siempre buscó y solo sirvió para destruirlo, nunca podrá volver a su hogar. Y aún peor el Dragón Rojo reclamó y se quedó con Kuroka a pesar de ya poseer a muchas otras mujeres.

Con un odio atemorizante, Vali se enfrenta a él y trata de matarlo, él siente que este hombre es su gran enemigo… el hombre que le ha robado la vida. Su pelea no termina como lo esperaba, no es suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo

Kuroka cree que ha muerto, sigue adelante con su vida al lado del Dragón Rojo y luego lo olvida. Él se da cuenta que nunca podrá tenerla… ha perdido todo.

Tanto es el odio de Vali que asesina a la mujer principal de su enemigo, la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí. Mejor eso que soportar la culpa solo, él piensa. Le quita a su enemigo lo que cree que le ha quitado a él.

A pesar de eso, su enemigo lo perdona. Porque sabe que su perdón es lo único que Vali no podrá soportar.

Ahora Vali no tiene ningún sentido. Todos los días trata de perderse en los bosques, con la esperanza de que haciéndolo pueda simplemente evaporarse.

Su odio contra su enemigo es solo odio contra él mismo, exteriorizado. Tanto es su pesar que cada noche cae en un estado de somnolencia incapaz de aguantar el vacío en su corazón.

Su único anhelo es despertar algún día y descubrir que todo ha sido un mal sueño."

Todos sus alumnos se conmovieron por la historia y algunos derramaban lágrimas.

-¿C-como termina Lucifer-sensei? ¿Vali vuelve a ver a Kuroka? ¿Se mejora?- preguntó una mujer joven.

Lucifer-sensei se da la vuelta para responder.

-¡No! ¡Los finales felices son para escritores vagos! Se acabó la clase por hoy.

 **Mansión del demonio de Clase Suprema Hyodo Issei, Inframundo.**

Issei se encontraba en la sala principal de su mansión hablando con el ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel.

-¡Issei, ya han pasado varios años desde que tenemos estas sesiones y aún no has progresado realmente! Es hora de que dejes atrás el pasado y olvides tus heridas de guerra. La carta que te pedí que escribieras para examinar tu vida, haces preguntas en lugar de dar respuestas ¿Hay algo que necesites saber?

-¿Por qué me mentiste Azazel?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando Vali asesinó a Rias, me cegué de ira y activé el Juggernaut Drive. ¡Pero aunque lo enfrenté, nunca fui verdaderamente yo! ¿Cierto? ¡Fue Draig quien tomó control de mi consciencia, fue él quien peleó con Vali, Draig escuchó su confesión, Draig decidió perdonarlo! ¡No fui yo, Azazel… nunca se me dio una oportunidad para aceptar la muerte de Rias! ¡Fue alguien más quien llegó a un acuerdo con su asesino!

-Issei, escucha. ¡Draig tomó control de tu consciencia para evitar que te destruyeras a ti mismo! ¡Asia, Akeno, Rossweisse y las demás no habrían podido sacarte del estado del Juggernaut Drive! Yo me sentí obligado a tomar una decisión, utilizando magia mental te hice creer que fuiste tú conscientemente quién perdonó a Vali. ¡Ibas a destruirte y llevarte un pedazo de todos los demás contigo! ¡Siempre esperé que superaras su muerte… pero eso nunca sucedió! Deseaba ofrecerte una alternativa para que pudieras vivir con tus esposas sin tener que cargar con la culpa… no quería engañarte…

-Está bien.

 **Bosque a las afueras de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Lucifer-sensei se encontraba contemplando el lago enfrente de él. Utilizó un hechizo sobre sí mismo para respirar bajo el agua. Luego procedió a sumergirse en las aguas.

"Mi queridísima Kuroka… te escribo esta carta para tratar de hacerte entender donde he estado, porqué nunca regresé a ti… porque permití que me creyeras muerto.

Verás, me he desfigurado. Transformado en una bestia.

Se supone que soy un narrador de historias y sin embargo no puedo encontrar palabras para describir este cáncer que corroe mi corazón.

Mi mayor deseo es verte de nuevo y saber que me amarás a pesar de mi apariencia exterior, pero los deseos son para los que tienen una posibilidad de que se hagan realidad.

¿Cómo decirte que estoy vivo sin arruinarte? Crees que estoy muerto. Es mejor así.

Las noches y los días son largos. Desearía poder hacerte entender por qué debo permanecer alejado.

Desearía poder volver a verte una vez más.

Desearía poder enviarte esta carta."

 **Mansión del demonio de Clase Suprema, Hyodo Issei (Varios días después)**

Issei se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su recámara, la recámara donde dormía con sus esposas Asia, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Koneko y Kuroka.

Se casó con ellas por amor pero solo pudo atenderlas como debía en contadas ocasiones, la muerte de Rias siempre ocupó su mente desde que se deshizo la magia que alteraba sus recuerdos impuesta por Azazel, a partir de ahí y a petición de sus esposas tomaba clases de terapia con él para intentar olvidarla.

Rossweisse entra en la habitación.

-Cariño, tienes visitas.

-Hazlo pasar.

Sirzechs Lucifer, su ex-cuñado se dirigió hacia el balcón.

-Hola Issei.

-Hola Sirzechs-sama.

-Ha pasado tiempo… ¿Cómo van las sesiones?

-Igual que siempre.

-Ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Issei decidió tomar la palabra.

-¡Vamos al grano, usted no vendría a hacerme una visita casual!

-Tal vez piensas que he venido a reprocharte como tantas veces en el pasado pero te sorprenderás.

-Lo dudo.

-¡He dirigido todo mi odio contra ti y eso estuvo mal! Ahora sé que no encontraré un sentido en los años que me quedan a no ser que te perdone y pida tu perdón a cambio. Incluso alguien como yo puede equivocarse a veces. ¡La muerte de Rias fue tanto tu culpa como mía!

-¿Adónde quiere ir con todo esto?

-Tú y yo debemos trabajar juntos, para entregar al verdadero asesino a la justicia…

-No me interesa, Rias está muerta y sepultada ahora. Yo intento aceptarlo pero si quiere a Vali vaya usted a buscarlo.

-¡Finalmente, después de tantos años lo encontré, está dando clases en una biblioteca pública de Kyushu, tengo a uno de mis siervos infiltrado! ¿Qué dices de eso?

-No me interesa.

-Ya veo.

Sirzechs retrocedió unos pasos e imbuyó sus manos con magia de control mental, sujetó la cabeza de Issei para aplicar la magia y liberar su odio reprimido.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-¡Escúchame bien, el asesino de la mujer que amabas está ahí afuera y tú sin hacer nada, es hora de hacerlo pagar!

Issei poco a poco perdía control de sí mismo.

-Vali, el asesinó a Rias. Él la mató…

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?

-¡Yo… lo mataré!

Issei dio un grito desgarrador activando su Balance Breaker, después salió volando a toda velocidad.

Sirzechs observó cómo se alejaba, procedió a sacar una foto de su difunta hermana.

-Te prometí que le haríamos pagar al bastardo por lo que te hizo.

Luego observó a Issei de nuevo.

-¡Acábalo, matador!

 **Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Lucifer-sensei ingresó al salón de la clase escritura, se paró frente a sus alumnos.

-Tengo que hacer un anuncio… me considero principalmente un narrador… pero no puedo seguir siendo un maestro. Ni siquiera un maestro voluntario de una biblioteca pública que da clases de escritura los sábados por la tarde… después de hoy me habré ido.

Los alumnos se quedan en silencio.

Una mujer de mediana edad cuestiona.

-¡Pero usted ha sido un maestro tan bueno Lucifer-sensei! Hemos aprendido tanto en el poco tiempo que usted estuvo aquí ¿Por qué tiene que irse ahora?

-¡No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por su incuestionable aceptación de mi presencia aquí! ¡Son unos estudiantes maravillosos, me he encariñado con todos y cada uno de ustedes… temo que por eso debo irme!

Lucifer-sensei se posa frente a la ventana.

-Por favor entiendan… me quedaría si pudiera. Sin embargo, las circunstancias dictan que debo partir, y eso es todo lo que deben saber… sería mejor si no les dijera a donde voy.

Lucifer-sensei saca de su abrigo un sobre.

-Antes de irme, me gustaría dejarles un pequeño poema. Temo que estoy fuera de práctica, quizá si ustedes tienen la bondad de ver más allá de mis metáforas y la falta de ritmo, se darán cuenta de la naturaleza de mi dilema personal.

Le tiende el sobre a Shunsuke.

-Te confiaré esto a ti Shunsuke, por favor léelo al resto de la clase después que me vaya.

-¿E-está en problemas Lucifer-sensei?

-Simplemente digamos que los problemas me siguen.

 **Patio de la Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

El sirviente de Sirzechs se comunicaba con él por medio de un círculo mágico.

-Sirzechs-sama, soy yo desde la biblioteca. ¡Debo informarle que nuestro objetivo está por irse de la ciudad! ¡Parece que sabe de nosotros!

-Muy bien. ¡Quiero que lo sigas a una distancia prudente! ¡Solo mantenlo vigilado hasta que nuestro ejecutor haga contacto!

-¿Está seguro de que nuestro ejecutor vendrá?

-¡Estará allí! ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso!

 **Salón de la clase de escritura, Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Lucifer-sensei se había retirado hace una media hora. Se transportó con un círculo mágico a las profundidades del lago en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Shunsuke se disponía a leer el poema.

"A mis alumnos con gratitud Vali Lucifer.

Aunque mi amada vive bajo las caricias de otro, huyo de ella bajo este lago sin sueños.

Sufro su helado abrazo como si el agua misma pudiese perdonar.

Ella vive arriba y yo abajo, donde las aguas llaman a la soledad de la noche.

Respirar su aire sería traerla aquí, a las gélidas aguas.

Entonces me retuerzo y arrastro bajo las pesadas sábanas de agua, hacia un dormir sin sueño.

Piadosamente cegado a su imagen.

Para despertar, solo, en los brazos del océano lleno de pena."

 **Bosque a las afueras de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Después de varias horas de sueño, Vali emergió de las profundidades.

Se disponía a continuar su viaje cuando se percató de una gran aura de energía dirigiéndose a él.

Hyodo Issei volaba a toda velocidad a su encuentro con su Balance Breaker activado.

Impacto de lleno a Vali con sus puños haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Vali se incorporó y se quitó su ropa mostrando su verdadera forma. Tenía apariencia de dragón humanoide abominable, con rasgos horribles, escamas de forma irregular por todo el cuerpo, garras en sus manos y pies, dientes deformes y su rostro desfigurado.

-Así que mi eterno rival hace su esperado regreso al combate… sus idead cambiadas y su corazón lleno de odio ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?

Issei se lanzó contra él nuevamente y empezaron a intercambiar golpes de forma violenta.

-¡Tú mataste a Rias! ¡Ahora morirás!

-¡No si yo puedo opinar del asunto mi gran amigo rojo!

Ambos sujetaron sus puños entre sí en un pulso de fuerza.

-¡Debí haberlo sabido… eres un idiota de nuevo! ¡Cegado por la estúpida idea de proteger a tus seres queridos! ¡Este giro solo te hace mucho más fácil de destruir!

Se dan un cabezazo mutuamente, el casco de Issei se destruye y su frente empieza a sangrar por el impacto.

-¡Te olvidas de una cosa imbécil… mi cabeza es mucho más dura que la tuya!

Vali sujeta a Issei y lo azota contra el suelo creando un cráter y luego lo arroja al lago.

-¡Acostúmbrate a sentir como te hundes Hyodo! ¡Siempre fui superior a ti en fuerza y tenacidad! ¡Nada ha cambiado!

Issei sale rápidamente del agua y arremete contra Vali quien lo recibe con un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo hace sangrar aún más.

Issei retrocede un poco para lanzar un disparo de energía que aturde a Vali por unos momentos que aprovecha para sujetarlo y elevarse con él por los aires.

Ambos seguían intercambiando golpes y disparos de energía en el aire quien llevaba las de perder era Issei quién apenas podía mantener el ritmo. Su armadura estaba casi deshecha.

Vali sujetó por la pierna a Issei y lo envío con toda su fuerza contra el suelo, tomó impulso y lo aplastó con sus enormes pies provocando que tierra se sacudiera.

-¡No creo que alguien vaya a derramar una lágrima por tu pérdida!

Vali se disponía a irse pero Issei se levanta como puede y lo ataca por la espalda haciendo que caiga.

-¿Así que volviste? ¡Creo que pintaré otros hermosos moretones en tu rostro!

-Nnnr… hablas mucho… - comentó Issei incorporándose a duras penas.

Vali golpeó con su puño el rostro de su rival destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de su casco.

-¡Fuera de aquí, ridículo niño!

-¡Yo… no tengo miedo… te venceré… igual que antes! ¡Soy más fuerte!

-¡Ese es tu problema Hyodo, todo ese poder y nunca el talento para usarlo correctamente! ¡Toda esa fuerza… sin embargo no pudiste proteger a la mujer que amabas!

-¡Noooooooo!

Issei se llenó de furia y arremetió contra el rostro de Vali con su puño. El impacto fue tal que Vali perdió uno de sus ojos y cayó pesadamente de espaldas.

Vali intentaba incorporarse pero se retorcía del dolor.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿La ira y el odio que te corroen? ¡Yo los sentí… el día que descubrí que tú me habías quitado a mi amada Kuroka! ¡Espero te ahogues con eso!

Issei le propina una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo hace escupir sangre.

-¡Yo la maté, imbécil! ¡Tu mujer es comida de gusanos, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para traerla de vuelta!

Issei le da otro puñetazo a Vali que lo hace caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Maldito!

Procede a descargar una lluvia de golpes contra el rostro de Vali, con cada impacto su rostro se agrieta más y más perdiendo las escamas que lo protegían y dejando expuesto parte de su cerebro. Cuando Issei deja de golpearlo Vali tenía más de la mitad de la cara deshecha hundida en el suelo.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, retrasado… termina con nuestras tragedias!

Issei empieza a acumular una cantidad increíble de energía en su mano para terminar con su rival.

-¡Voy a… voy a…

Poco a poco empieza a recobrar el control, la magia de Sirzechs se acabó.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Issei se incorpora y deshace su armadura.

Un círculo mágico se abre y salen Sirzechs con sus siervos y las esposas de Issei.

Ellas corren a abrazarlo.

-¡Issei!

-¡Issei-san!

-Mi amor ¿Estas bien?

Akeno, Asia y Rossweisse hablaron.

-No se preocupen, me recuperaré

Issei se disponía a irse pero antes se dirige a Sirzechs.

-¡Me utilizaste, maldito!

-¡Tú permitiste que te usara, dejaste que tu odio por Vali te diera una buena excusa, quieras admitirlo o no! ¡Hay un tiempo, un lugar y uso para todo, incluso para el odio!

-¡Eres un desgraciado… lo hiciste para que fuera tras Vali!

-¡Nunca te atrevas a cuestionarme! ¡No tengo que responder ante ti ni ante nadie si se trata de atrapar al bastardo que asesinó a mi hermana!

-Bueno, obtuviste lo que querías ¿verdad?

Antes de retirarse Kuroka observó en lo que se había convertido su ex-compañero. No le prestó demasiada atención y se fue con su esposo para el dolor de Vali.

 **Cárcel del inframundo, territorio de Agares, Inframundo.**

Varios días después se construyó una prisión especial en el territorio de Agares para el prisionero Vali Lucifer, donde estaría bajo custodia del clan Agares permanentemente.

La prisión era un enorme foso en lo profundo de la tierra. Vali se encontraba encadenado de manos y pies en el fondo. Sus heridas habían sido curadas pero había perdido la mayor parte de su cara.

Issei lo observaba desde un balcón.

-Hola Vali. Veo que te estas recuperando. Sirzechs-sama fue muy amable como para permitirme una visita antes de volver a mi vida. Creo que este es nuestro último adiós.

-¡Vamos, búrlate Hyodo… no me importa! ¡Te he dañado más de lo que ningún hombre pudo y nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar eso! ¡Puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos!

-Mmmm. ¡Estoy seguro de que se te dará un gran consuelo en el final de tu vida! ¡Mira esto Vali!

Enfrente de Vali y por todo el foso aparecieron círculos mágicos que mostraban imágenes y videos de Kuroka. Vali empezó a sonreír creyendo que era una cortesía de Issei pero luego se empezaron a mostrar imágenes del casamiento de Kuroka con Issei, imágenes que mostraban como se besaron en la boda repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-No, Hyodo… por favor. ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Detenlo!

-No se detiene Vali, yo me he encargado de eso ¡Ahora sabes cómo se siente maldito!

Vali empezó a desesperarse.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Hyodooooooo! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Por favor ten piedad! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Tú te lo has hecho Vali. Y deberás vivir con las consecuencias. Yo seguiré con mi vida y tú te quedarás aquí por el resto de tus días.

Issei procedió a retirarse pero antes de atravesar la puerta se giró.

-¡Y no te preocupes por Kuroka! ¡Me encargaré de hacerla feliz!

Issei se retiró y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la salida mientras Vali seguía gritando.

 **Carlos Balcarce los saluda trayendo otra historia auto conclusiva.**

 **Debo decir que esta historia estuvo en mi mente durante mucho tiempo y me llevó mucho escribirla al contrario de "Un futuro que no fue" que la escribí en minutos. De ahí la gran diferencia en cómo está narrada esta historia.**

 **Por ahora tengo en mente otra historia antes de escribir mi historia definitiva pero antes me gustaría reescribir "Un futuro que no fue" desarrollándola de una mejor manera.**

 **Espero esta historia sea de su agrado y expresen sus críticas para yo saber lo que piensan.**


	2. Version 2

**(Hay una nota al final donde explico esta actualización. Por favor léanla)**

 **Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Él se encontraba observando fijamente el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras escuchaba el escrito de uno de sus alumnos de la clase de escritura.

Era una persona de un gran tamaño, muy corpulento y robusto. Fácilmente superaba los 190cm y debía pesar más de 130kg. Llevaba un gran abrigo con capucha que le cubría toda la parte superior del cuerpo, una máscara de tela que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. Guantes que le cubrían por completo las manos y pantalones con botas.

-… y en ese momento, Alex entra al bar, ve a esta hermosa mujer sentada en una de las mesas. Lleva puesto un vestido negro. "Mi secretaria no me dijo que era tan hermosa" dice Alex, y la mujer sonríe y le contesta "Yo fui quien llamo a su oficina, necesito encontrar a mi hermana perdida- relataba el alumno.

Esa persona escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su alumno analizando el relato mentalmente.

Dos mujeres de mediana edad hablaban al final de la gran mesa donde se encontraban sentados todos los alumnos.

-Sabes, oí que tiene una especie de cáncer de piel. Por eso no deja que nadie vea como es debajo de eso.

-Oh, pobre criatura.

El gran hombre empieza a apretar fuertemente sus puños ante estos comentarios.

El otro alumno sigue relatando.

-Pero Alex no puede escuchar lo que la mujer dice, porque está muy ocupado enamorándose…

-¡Suficiente!- exclama el gran hombre.

-¿Pasa algo malo Lucifer-sensei? Digo, cambié a Alex de ser un abogado a un investigador privado como usted me lo sugirió.

Lucifer-sensei deja de apretar sus puños.

-¡Lo siento Shunsuke! Debí ser más específico con mis instrucciones, quería que escribieras sobre algo que tú entendieras.

Lucifer-sensei gira hacia sus alumnos.

-Esto va para todos, cuando sacamos cosas de nuestras experiencias, no recreamos simplemente al protagonista de nuestra historia favorita. Para describir al amor, un escritor tiene que haber conocido el amor. Hoy haremos una historia, nuestro personaje será un guerrero por naturaleza, un amante de las batallas de larga data. Lo llamaremos Vali.

Lucifer-sensei se vuelve hacia la ventana nuevamente.

"Vali es un hombre orgulloso, descendiente de hombres poderosos cuyo fervor por las batallas sobrepasa su sentido del honor y moral. Él es poseedor de un gran poder que le atribuye el nombre del Dragón Blanco. Durante muchos años crece bajo el cuidado de un hombre que en el pasado libró una de las más grandes guerras de la historia pero que ahora es un amante de la paz. Vali no puede soportar esto y decide unirse a un grupo terrorista con tal de enfrentar seres poderosos.

Lo acompañan en su travesía los descendientes de un gran rey que portó una espada legendaria, el descendiente del héroe del Viaje a los Tres Reinos, un lobo que puede asesinar a los dioses y por último una hermosa y juguetona mujer felina llamada Kuroka. Ella deseaba tener descendencia con alguien poseedor del poder de dragón como Vali, pero su estúpida pasión por las batallas nunca le permitió ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Él y su grupo arriban a cierto país de Asia donde reside la contraparte de Vali, aquel a quien se le atribuye el nombre del Dragón Rojo, y Vali se enfrenta a él solo para ser derrotado. Humillado por alguien a quién creía inferior decide investigar más de cerca a su rival.

Nuevos peligros y nuevos enemigos amenazan a sus líderes y deben unir fuerzas en más de una ocasión para superarlas, conforme más tiempo pasa con quien considera su rival más va cambiando su forma de ser, y al fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por la mujer que lo acompaña.

Pero ella ahora ha puesto sus ojos en el Dragón Rojo, ante lo cual Vali decide que después de vencer al enemigo final, una gran y poderosa bestia que traía el apocalipsis, le diría lo que siente por ella.

No puede evitar sentirse emocionado por esa batalla, el enemigo es tan fuerte que Vali lleva al límite su poder de dragón, las consecuencias son muy grandes y Vali es convertido en un monstruo.

Imaginen el terror de Vali, cambiado para siempre por su poder que no pude deshacer, encontró la batalla que siempre buscó y solo sirvió para destruirlo, nunca podrá volver a su hogar. Y aún peor el Dragón Rojo reclamó y se quedó con Kuroka a pesar de ya poseer a muchas otras mujeres.

Con un odio atemorizante, Vali se enfrenta a él y trata de matarlo, él siente que este hombre es su gran enemigo… el hombre que le ha robado la vida. Su pelea no termina como lo esperaba, no es suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo

Kuroka cree que ha muerto, sigue adelante con su vida al lado del Dragón Rojo y luego lo olvida. Él se da cuenta que nunca podrá tenerla… ha perdido todo.

Tanto es el odio de Vali que asesina a la mujer principal de su enemigo, la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí. Mejor eso que soportar la culpa solo, él piensa. Le quita a su enemigo lo que cree que le ha quitado a él.

A pesar de eso, su enemigo lo perdona. Porque sabe que su perdón es lo único que Vali no podrá soportar.

Ahora Vali no tiene ningún sentido. Todos los días trata de perderse en los bosques, con la esperanza de que haciéndolo pueda simplemente evaporarse.

Su odio contra su enemigo es solo odio contra él mismo, exteriorizado. Tanto es su pesar que cada noche cae en un estado de somnolencia incapaz de aguantar el vacío en su corazón.

Su único anhelo es despertar algún día y descubrir que todo ha sido un mal sueño."

Todos sus alumnos se conmovieron por la historia y algunos derramaban lágrimas.

-¿C-como termina Lucifer-sensei? ¿Vali vuelve a ver a Kuroka? ¿Se mejora?- preguntó una mujer joven.

Lucifer-sensei se da la vuelta para responder.

-¡No! ¡Los finales felices son para escritores vagos! Se acabó la clase por hoy.

 **Mansión del demonio de Clase Suprema Hyodo Issei, Inframundo.**

Varios niños de diferentes edades y color de cabello se encontraban jugando en el salón principal de la mansión con los sirvientes.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta principal y anunció a los niños.

-El amo ha regresado de su viaje.

Los niños al oírlo corrieron a recibir a su padre, Hyodo Issei. Los años le habían sentado muy bien a su apariencia, tenía una complexión musculosa y definida. Sus rasgos faciales eran más ásperos y maduros, se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros.

Hyodo Issei se había convertido en un hombre adulto. Cuando vio a sus hijos corriendo hacia él se puso de rodillas para abrazarlos.

-Papá ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Nos trajiste regalos?

-¡Papá, cárgame!

-¡Papá, ven a jugar con nosotros!

Issei ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que trajera una gran bolsa.

-Tengan, esto es para ustedes.

Abrió la bolsa la cual estaba llena de juguetes y ropas provenientes de Asgard, donde había ido en su viaje.

-Helmwige, esto te lo envía tu bisabuela Gondul- dijo mientras le tendía un hermoso vestido a su hija de cabello plateado.

La niña se quedó maravillada con tal prenda.

-¡Gracias, Papá!

-Después también tienes que llamar a Gondul para agradecerle.

Issei se quitó su abrigo y se lo tendió a uno de sus mayordomos.

-¿Dónde están mis esposas?

-Las señoras fueron al cementerio de la familia Gremory, amo.

La mirada de Issei se tornó sombría.

-Ya veo.

Issei dejó a los niños con sus regalos y subió a su despacho. Se dirigió a una de las paredes la cual estaba repleta de fotografías, recuerdos de su vida. Fotos de él y sus esposas en su juventud, fotos de su boda con ellas, fotos de sus hijos recién nacidos y a medida que iban creciendo.

Después se sentó en su silla, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña foto de Rias Gremory cuando se conocieron. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras contemplaba la fotografía.

-Rias.

Horas después las esposas de Issei llegaron. Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Koneko y Kuroka Toujou.

Después de superar la crisis de la Bestia del Apocalipsis Issei contrajo matrimonio con ellas, a pesar de que vivieron muchos años de felicidad y tranquilidad al punto de haber tenido hijos, durante los últimos dos años las cosas no marchaban del todo bien.

Issei bajó a recibirlas.

Al verlo ellas se dirigieron a él esperando recibir un beso como antaño pero no fue así, solo las saludo con una caricia en la mejilla y después fueron a sentarse al comedor.

-Nuestros mayordomos me informaron que fueron al cementerio de los Gremory.

Ellas asintieron con el semblante sombrío, sabían al punto que se dirigiría su esposo.

-¿Visitaron la tumba de Rias?

-Sí, todo está en orden. Fue solo una visita- respondió Akeno.

-Ya veo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Un silencio realmente incómodo.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor ¿Cómo te fue en Asgard?- habló Rossweisse.

-Fue solo una visita diplomática, algo de rutina, pero aproveché de visitar a tus padres y a Gondul, te envían saludos y que vayamos a visitarlos juntos la próxima vez.

-Será la próxima… ¿verdad?

-Tal vez.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a preparar la mesa para la cena. Los niños llegaron al comedor mostrándoles a sus madres los regalos que su padre le trajo.

Esa era la familia del Sekiryuutei, el héroe del Inframundo. Sus siete esposas y siete hijos pequeños, Kurenai Himejima, Airi Hyodo, Zen Quarta, Shin Shidou, Helmwige, Kurobara y Shirayuki.

Habían transcurrido años de felicidad para ellos. Pero Issei tenía un estigma, una profunda herida en su corazón que no sanaba, y que afectaba mucho la relación con sus esposas e hijos.

Rias Gremory, la primera de ellas a quién le declaró su amor fue asesinada por quién alguna vez consideró su amigo, por Vali Lucifer.

Los dos estaban enamorados de Kuroka en aquel entonces, pero ella lo escogió a él ya que Vali nunca le hizo caso. Sus asuntos con Vali tendrían que esperar hasta después de derrotar a la Bestia del Apocalipsis. Vali llevó al límite su poder de dragón transformando su cuerpo en el proceso, ahora era un monstruo.

El no pudo soportar esto por lo que huyó manteniéndose oculto, durante ese tiempo desarrolló un gran odio hacia Issei, incapaz de soportar la culpa solo atacó el territorio Gremory con un solo objetivo, asesinar a su rival.

Después de un ferviente combate a muerte que termina cae derrotado al igual que su primer que en su primer encuentro. Humillado una vez más se recluye lejos de cualquier ser vivo durante mucho tiempo haciéndoles creer que ha muerto.

Llega a sus oídos la noticia de que el Sekiryuutei contraería matrimonio con su amada Kuroka, eso no podría soportarlo por lo que ataca una vez más el territorio Gremory cuando Issei se encontraba en otro lugar y asesina a Rias.

Al ver a su mujer yaciendo sin vida Issei activó la Juggernaut Drive. Una vez más se enfrentó a Vali en un combate a muerte, a pesar de superar ampliamente al Dragón Blanco se detuvo a escuchar su confesión del porqué de sus acciones, él había asesinado a la mujer que más había amado pero aun así lo perdonó y lo dejó ir.

Draig, su compañero tomó control de su conciencia, eximio a Vali de su crimen para liberar el sentimiento de odio de Issei y desactivar el Juggernaut Drive.

Su portador cayó desmayado y durmió durante varios días en los cuales le platicó de la situación a Azazel, debían hacer algo para evitar que Issei buscara venganza nuevamente y se destruyera a sí mismo.

Azazel manipuló la mente de Issei alterando sus recuerdos, cuando despertara creería que fue él quien perdonó a Vali, dejaría atrás la muerte de Rias y seguiría su vida con las demás.

Así sucedió, sin sentimientos de culpa ni de odio siguió adelante con sus planes de casarse con las chicas, la muerte de Rias quedó en el pasado. Esto fue algo que Zeoticus, Venelana, Grayfia y sobretodo Sirzechs nunca le perdonaron al punto de expulsarlo de su clan y cortar toda relación con él. Al poco tiempo fue ascendido a Demonio de Clase Suprema.

Construyó una mansión en su territorio, contrajo nupcias con las chicas y en poco tiempo ellas quedaron embarazadas.

El tiempo transcurrió en paz y armonía en la vida de Issei, en ocasiones durante las reuniones de la aristocracia Sirzechs le recriminaba a Issei, pero él nunca se inmutaba como si la muerte de la hermana menor del maou nunca hubiera ocurrido.

La magia de Azazel funcionó correctamente durante muchos años pero algo con lo que no contaba era que esta se degradaría poco a poco hasta que un día Issei recobró sus auténticos recuerdos y con ellos la carga emocional de haber dejado morir a su amada pelirroja.

Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Vali había muerto por lo que nunca lo buscó, sin alguien a quién dirigir su odio se hundió en la depresión.

Con ayuda de sus esposas y Azazel poco a poco fue dejando atrás ese trágico hecho pero nunca pudo superarlo del todo, cualquier recuerdo de Rias lo devolvía a su estado depresivo.

Tomaba sesiones de terapia con Azazel para intentar superar su culpa, lo hacía por sus esposas y sus hijos a quiénes nunca les contó sobre Rias.

Terminaron de cenar.

-¡Papá, vamos a jugar!- le pidió Kurenai.

-Ahora no, iré a mi despacho a trabajar- respondió su padre.

Casi siempre era lo mismo, Issei evitaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos para disgusto de sus esposas.

Pasaba gran parte del día en su despacho hundido en sus pensamientos, casi nunca salía con sus esposas y solo abandonaba la mansión cuando debía hacer una visita diplomática a otra facción.

Se sentó en su silla y sacó varias hojas de papel.

" _He estado pensando en ti todos los días._

 _Esta carta es idea de Azazel, él cree que me va a ayudar si puedo examinar mi vida hablándote, así tal vez vea en donde encajo. Es todo parte de la terapia, creo._

 _Esto es sobre mí… sin embargo… de dónde vengo, adonde voy, no lo sé… quizá el principio sea el mejor lugar en donde empezar…_

 _Además de Irina tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi niñez… todo lo que tengo son sonidos, olores y atmósferas…_

 _Sin embargo, recuerdo muchas cosas de mis padres. Me parezco a mi padre en muchas cosas y mi madre tenía una cara asombrosa. Podías mirarla por horas y nunca encontrar más que aceptación y paciencia. Solía pensar que era la tapa de una revista. Desearía habérselo dicho cuando estaba viva._

 _De adolescente cometí tantos errores, me incliné hacia las cosas pervertidas y estúpidas, un escape hacia el rechazo de las mujeres._

 _Fue entonces que te conocí, quedé obnubilado por tu cabellera roja ondeando al viento pero nunca interactuamos hasta que fui asesinado por mi primera novia._

 _Ahí comenzamos nuestra historia juntos. Al lado de Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba y Gasper._

 _Conocimos a tantas personas, tantos aliados, tantos enemigos, tantas batallas pero lo que me daba valor era que tú estabas allí conmigo._

 _Después que empezamos a salir, todavía no podía creer que alguien como yo fuera tan afortunado._

 _A veces me despertaba en medio de la noche solo para mirarte, para asegurarme de que estuvieras allí. En ocasiones tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí… el verte dormir solía calmarme. Pensaba que si estaba viviendo un sueño, al menos era uno bueno._

 _Y luego moriste para probar mi equivocación._

 _Creo que nadie en este mundo podrá entender por lo que estoy pasando._

 _Me sigo despertando en la noche, salvo que ahora es para volver a los gritos y los llantos…_

 _Miro de nuevo para ver si estás ahí, y al no verte trato con todas mis fuerzas de escuchar el sonido de tu respiración. Trato de imaginar que estás ahí, durmiendo tranquila… y no puedo."_

Varias horas después.

Issei se encontraba en la sala principal de su mansión hablando con el ex-gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel.

-¡Issei, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que tenemos estas sesiones y aún no has progresado realmente! Es hora de que dejes atrás el pasado y olvides tus heridas. La carta que te pedí que escribieras para examinar tu vida, haces preguntas en lugar de dar respuestas ¿Hay algo que necesites saber?

-¿Por qué me mentiste Azazel?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando Vali asesinó a Rias, me cegué de ira y activé el Juggernaut Drive. ¡Pero aunque lo enfrenté, nunca fui verdaderamente yo! ¿Cierto? ¡Fue Draig quien tomó control de mi consciencia, fue él quien peleó con Vali, Draig escuchó su confesión, Draig decidió perdonarlo! ¡No fui yo, Azazel… nunca se me dio una oportunidad para aceptar la muerte de Rias! ¡Fue alguien más quien llegó a un acuerdo con su asesino!

-Issei, escucha. ¡Draig tomó control de tu consciencia para evitar que te destruyeras a ti mismo! ¡Asia, Akeno, Rossweisse y las demás no habrían podido sacarte del estado del Juggernaut Drive! Yo me sentí obligado a tomar una decisión, utilizando magia mental te hice creer que fuiste tú conscientemente quién perdonó a Vali. ¡Ibas a destruirte y llevarte un pedazo de todos los demás contigo! ¡Siempre esperé que superaras su muerte… pero eso nunca sucedió! Deseaba ofrecerte una alternativa para que pudieras vivir con tus esposas sin tener que cargar con la culpa… no quería engañarte…

-Está bien.

-Pasemos a otro tema, ya terminé de leer los diarios que escribiste relatando tu vida.

-Era lo que me pediste.

-No has escrito nada que no sepa, debes expresarte mejor. Quiero que relates quién eres y que es lo que quieres.

-¿Quién soy?

Al anochecer.

Issei se encontraba solo en el comedor bebiendo toda clase de licores. Era algo habitual en él durante los últimos meses.

Kuroka entró al comedor.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo?

-¿Por qué no?

Kuroka suspiró.

-Ya bebiste mucho, vamos a la habitación.

Ella lo ayudó a incorporarse y se dirigieron a la habitación de Issei. Lo llevó al baño y lo metió a la bañera para lavar su cuerpo.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, no pasas tiempo con los niños, no nos prestas atención a nosotras ¿Hasta cuándo?

-¡No será hoy, ni mañana, tal vez nunca! ¡Ustedes no saben por lo que he pasado!

-¿Crees que solo a ti te afecto? ¿Crees que la muerte de Rias solo te dolió a ti? ¡Ella era mi amiga!

Kuroka se disponía a irse del baño.

-¡Si no piensas en nosotras al menos piensa en tus hijos! ¡Ellos necesitan un padre, no solamente regalos!

Kuroka se fue dejando a Issei pensando en sus palabras.

 **Bosque a las afueras de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Lucifer-sensei se encontraba contemplando el lago enfrente de él. Utilizó un hechizo sobre sí mismo para respirar bajo el agua. Luego procedió a sumergirse en las aguas.

" _Mi queridísima Kuroka… te escribo esta carta para tratar de hacerte entender donde he estado, porqué nunca regresé a ti… porque permití que me creyeras muerto._

 _Verás, me he desfigurado. Transformado en una bestia._

 _Se supone que soy un narrador de historias y sin embargo no puedo encontrar palabras para describir este cáncer que corroe mi corazón._

 _Mi mayor deseo es verte de nuevo y saber que me amarás a pesar de mi apariencia exterior, pero los deseos son para los que tienen una posibilidad de que se hagan realidad._

 _¿Cómo decirte que estoy vivo sin arruinarte? Crees que estoy muerto. Es mejor así._

 _Las noches y los días son largos. Desearía poder hacerte entender por qué debo permanecer alejado._

 _Desearía poder volver a verte una vez más._

 _Desearía poder enviarte esta carta."_

 **Mansión del demonio de Clase Suprema, Hyodo Issei**

Varios días después.

Issei se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su recámara, antes también era la recámara de sus esposas pero ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas. Eran casi como extraños que solo seguían juntos por sus hijos, pero ellas lo amaban.

Rossweisse entra en la habitación.

-Cariño, tienes visita.

-Hazlo pasar.

Sirzechs Lucifer, su ex-cuñado se dirigió hacia el balcón.

-Hola Issei.

-Hola Sirzechs-sama.

-Ha pasado tiempo… ¿Cómo van las sesiones?

-Igual que siempre.

-Ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Issei decidió tomar la palabra.

-¡Vamos al grano, usted no vendría a hacerme una visita casual!

-Tal vez piensas que he venido a reprocharte como tantas veces en el pasado pero te sorprenderás.

-Lo dudo.

-¡He dirigido todo mi odio contra ti y eso estuvo mal! Ahora sé que no encontraré un sentido en los años que me quedan a no ser que te perdone y pida tu perdón a cambio. Incluso alguien como yo puede equivocarse a veces. ¡La muerte de Rias fue tanto tu culpa como mía!

-¿Adónde quiere ir con todo esto?

-Tú y yo debemos trabajar juntos, para entregar al verdadero asesino a la justicia…

-No me interesa, Rias está muerta y sepultada ahora. Yo intento aceptarlo. En cuanto a Vali, lo más seguro es que esté muerto, salió muy herido de nuestra última pelea.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Sobrevivió! ¡Después de años finalmente lo encontré! ¡Está dando clases en una biblioteca pública de Kyushu, tengo a uno de mis siervos infiltrado! ¿Qué dices de eso?

-No me interesa.

-Ya veo.

Sirzechs retrocedió unos pasos e imbuyó sus manos con magia de control mental, sujetó la cabeza de Issei para aplicar la magia y liberar su odio reprimido.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-¡Escúchame bien, el asesino de la mujer que amabas está ahí afuera y tú sin hacer nada, es hora de hacerlo pagar!

Issei poco a poco perdía control de sí mismo.

-Vali, el asesinó a Rias. Él la mató…

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?

-¡Yo… lo mataré!

Issei dio un grito desgarrador activando su Balance Breaker, después salió volando a toda velocidad.

Sirzechs observó cómo se alejaba, procedió a sacar una foto de su difunta hermana.

-Te prometí que le haríamos pagar al bastardo por lo que te hizo.

Luego observó a Issei de nuevo.

-¡Acábalo, matador!

Las esposas de Issei entraron preocupadas.

-Sirzechs-sama ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Adonde fue Issei?

Akeno e Irina cuestionaron.

-Sera mejor que vengan conmigo, muy pronto el dilema de Issei se solucionará.

 **Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Lucifer-sensei ingresó al salón de la clase escritura, se paró frente a sus alumnos.

-Tengo que hacer un anuncio… me considero principalmente un narrador… pero no puedo seguir siendo un maestro. Ni siquiera un maestro voluntario de una biblioteca pública que da clases de escritura los sábados por la tarde… después de hoy me habré ido.

Los alumnos se quedan en silencio.

Una mujer de mediana edad cuestiona.

-¡Pero usted ha sido un maestro tan bueno Lucifer-sensei! Hemos aprendido tanto en el poco tiempo que usted estuvo aquí ¿Por qué tiene que irse ahora?

-¡No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por su incuestionable aceptación de mi presencia aquí! ¡Son unos estudiantes maravillosos, me he encariñado con todos y cada uno de ustedes… temo que por eso debo irme!

Lucifer-sensei se posa frente a la ventana.

-Por favor entiendan… me quedaría si pudiera. Sin embargo, las circunstancias dictan que debo partir, y eso es todo lo que deben saber… sería mejor si no les dijera a donde voy.

Lucifer-sensei saca de su abrigo un sobre.

-Antes de irme, me gustaría dejarles un pequeño poema. Temo que estoy fuera de práctica, quizá si ustedes tienen la bondad de ver más allá de mis metáforas y la falta de ritmo, se darán cuenta de la naturaleza de mi dilema personal.

Le tiende el sobre a Shunsuke.

-Te confiaré esto a ti Shunsuke, por favor léelo al resto de la clase después que me vaya.

-¿E-está en problemas Lucifer-sensei?

-Simplemente digamos que los problemas me siguen.

 **Patio de la Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

El sirviente de Sirzechs se comunicaba con él por medio de un círculo mágico.

-Sirzechs-sama, soy yo desde la biblioteca. ¡Debo informarle que nuestro objetivo está por irse de la ciudad! ¡Parece que sabe de nosotros!

-Muy bien. ¡Quiero que lo sigas a una distancia prudente! ¡Solo mantenlo vigilado hasta que nuestro ejecutor haga contacto!

-¿Está seguro de que nuestro ejecutor vendrá?

-¡Estará allí! ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso!

 **Salón de la clase de escritura, Biblioteca pública general de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Lucifer-sensei se había retirado hace una media hora. Se transportó con un círculo mágico a las profundidades del lago en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Shunsuke se disponía a leer el poema.

" _A mis alumnos con gratitud Vali Lucifer._

 _Aunque mi amada vive bajo las caricias de otro, huyo de ella bajo este lago sin sueños._

 _Sufro su helado abrazo como si el agua misma pudiese perdonar._

 _Ella vive arriba y yo abajo, donde las aguas llaman a la soledad de la noche._

 _Respirar su aire sería traerla aquí, a las gélidas aguas._

 _Entonces me retuerzo y arrastro bajo las pesadas sábanas de agua, hacia un dormir sin sueño._

 _Piadosamente cegado a su imagen._

 _Para despertar, solo, en los brazos del océano lleno de pena."_

 **Monte Fuji, prefecturas de Shizuoka y Yamanashi.**

Llovía torrencialmente, un gran cráter en la cima del monte poco a poco se llenaba de agua. El cráter había sido provocado por un gran impacto. Hyodo Issei se encontraba dentro de él acostado en el suelo en posición fetal.

Le hablaba a la nada.

-Estas muerta. Te vi morir, sé que pasó… lo vi. Fue Vali… él te… mato. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte y hacerme esto…?

Empezó a escuchar la voz de Draig.

-Todos la vimos morir, compañero. Se ha ido.

-No puedo… no puedo seguir así…

-¡Acéptalo! ¡Cuando la gente muere se queda muerta!

-¡Él me va a recordar su muerte día tras día mientras siga vivo!

-¡Ya está hecho! ¡El trato está cerrado y Vali se fue!

-¡Yo no perdoné a Vali! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Pero tú no eres yo!

-¡Vas a tener que aceptar esto aunque tengas que sufrir por ella de nuevo! Si encuentras a Vali ¿Qué harás? No has tenido un combate en años.

-¡Vamos a pelear! ¡Le debo mucho a mis esposas e hijos y a mí mismo! ¡Terminaré de una vez con todo esto!

Activó su Balance Breaker y salió volando a toda velocidad.

 **Bosque a las afueras de Kyushu, Kumamoto.**

Después de varias horas de sueño, Vali emergió de las profundidades.

Se disponía a continuar su viaje cuando se percató de una gran aura de energía dirigiéndose a él.

Hyodo Issei volaba a toda velocidad a su encuentro con su Balance Breaker activado.

Impacto de lleno a Vali con sus puños haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Vali se incorporó y se quitó su ropa mostrando su verdadera forma. Tenía apariencia de dragón humanoide abominable, con rasgos horribles, escamas de forma irregular por todo el cuerpo, garras en sus manos y pies, dientes deformes y su rostro desfigurado.

-Así que mi eterno rival hace su esperado regreso al combate… sus idead cambiadas y su corazón lleno de odio ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto?

Issei se lanzó contra él nuevamente y empezaron a intercambiar golpes de forma violenta.

-¡Tú mataste a Rias! ¡Ahora morirás!

-¡No si yo puedo opinar del asunto mi gran amigo rojo!

Ambos sujetaron sus puños entre sí en un pulso de fuerza.

-¡Debí haberlo sabido… eres un idiota de nuevo! ¡Cegado por la estúpida idea de proteger a tus seres queridos! ¡Este giro solo te hace mucho más fácil de destruir!

Se dan un cabezazo mutuamente, el casco de Issei se destruye y su frente empieza a sangrar por el impacto.

-¡Te olvidas de una cosa imbécil… mi cabeza es mucho más dura que la tuya!

Vali sujeta a Issei y lo azota contra el suelo creando un cráter y luego lo arroja al lago.

-¡Acostúmbrate a sentir como te hundes Hyodo! ¡Siempre fui superior a ti en fuerza y tenacidad! ¡Nada ha cambiado!

Issei sale rápidamente del agua y arremete contra Vali quien lo recibe con un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo hace sangrar aún más.

Issei retrocede un poco para lanzar un disparo de energía que aturde a Vali por unos momentos que aprovecha para sujetarlo y elevarse con él por los aires.

Ambos seguían intercambiando golpes y disparos de energía en el aire quien llevaba las de perder era Issei quién apenas podía mantener el ritmo. Su armadura estaba casi deshecha.

Vali sujetó por la pierna a Issei y lo envío con toda su fuerza contra el suelo, tomó impulso y lo aplastó con sus enormes pies provocando que tierra se sacudiera.

-¡No creo que alguien vaya a derramar una lágrima por tu pérdida!

Vali se disponía a irse pero Issei se levanta como puede y lo ataca por la espalda haciendo que caiga.

-¿Así que volviste? ¡Creo que pintaré otros hermosos moretones en tu rostro!

-Nnnr… hablas mucho… - comentó Issei incorporándose a duras penas.

Vali golpeó con su puño el rostro de su rival destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de su casco.

-¡Fuera de aquí, ridículo niño!

-¡Yo… no tengo miedo… te venceré… igual que antes! ¡Soy más fuerte!

-¡Ese es tu problema Hyodo, todo ese poder y nunca el talento para usarlo correctamente! ¡Toda esa fuerza… sin embargo no pudiste proteger a la mujer que amabas!

-¡Noooooooo!

Issei se llenó de furia y arremetió contra el rostro de Vali con su puño. El impacto fue tal que Vali perdió uno de sus ojos y cayó pesadamente de espaldas.

Vali intentaba incorporarse pero se retorcía del dolor.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿La ira y el odio que te corroen? ¡Yo los sentí… el día que descubrí que tú me habías quitado a mi amada Kuroka! ¡Espero te ahogues con eso!

Issei le propina una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo hace escupir sangre.

-¡Yo la maté, imbécil! ¡Tu mujer es comida de gusanos, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para traerla de vuelta!

Issei le da otro puñetazo a Vali que lo hace caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Maldito!

Procede a descargar una lluvia de golpes contra el rostro de Vali, con cada impacto su rostro se agrieta más y más perdiendo las escamas que lo protegían y dejando expuesto parte de su cerebro. Cuando Issei deja de golpearlo Vali tenía más de la mitad de la cara deshecha hundida en el suelo.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, retrasado… termina con nuestras tragedias!

Issei empieza a acumular una cantidad increíble de energía en su mano para terminar con su rival.

-¡Voy a… voy a…

Poco a poco empieza a recobrar el control, la magia de Sirzechs se acabó.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Issei se incorpora y deshace su armadura.

Un círculo mágico se abre y salen Sirzechs con sus siervos y las esposas de Issei.

Ellas corren a abrazarlo.

-¡Issei!

-¡Issei-san!

-Mi amor ¿Estas bien?

Akeno, Asia y Rossweisse hablaron.

-No se preocupen, me recuperaré.

Le dio un beso en los labios a cada una de sus esposas para sorpresa de ellas.

Issei se disponía a irse pero antes se dirige a Sirzechs.

-¡Me utilizaste, maldito!

-¡Tú permitiste que te usara, dejaste que tu odio por Vali te diera una buena excusa, quieras admitirlo o no! ¡Hay un tiempo, un lugar y uso para todo, incluso para el odio!

-¡Eres un desgraciado… lo hiciste para que fuera tras Vali!

-¡Nunca te atrevas a cuestionarme! ¡No tengo que responder ante ti ni ante nadie si se trata de atrapar al bastardo que asesinó a mi hermana!

-Bueno, obtuviste lo que querías ¿verdad?

Antes de retirarse Kuroka observó a su ex-compañero. No le prestó demasiada atención y se fue con su esposo para el dolor de Vali.

 **Cárcel del inframundo, territorio de Agares, Inframundo.**

Varios días después se construyó una prisión especial en el territorio de Agares para el prisionero Vali Lucifer, donde estaría bajo custodia del clan Agares permanentemente.

La prisión era un enorme foso en lo profundo de la tierra. Vali se encontraba encadenado de manos y pies en el fondo. Sus heridas habían sido curadas pero había perdido la mayor parte de su cara.

Issei lo observaba desde un balcón.

-Hola Vali. Veo que te estas recuperando. Sirzechs-sama fue muy amable como para permitirme una visita antes de volver a mi vida. Creo que este es nuestro último adiós.

-¡Vamos, búrlate Hyodo… no me importa! ¡Te he dañado más de lo que ningún hombre pudo y nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar eso! ¡Puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos!

-Mmmm. ¡Estoy seguro de que se te dará un gran consuelo en el final de tu vida! ¡Mira esto Vali!

Enfrente de Vali y por todo el foso aparecieron círculos mágicos que mostraban imágenes y videos de Kuroka. Vali empezó a sonreír creyendo que era una cortesía de Issei pero luego se empezaron a mostrar imágenes del casamiento de Kuroka con Issei, imágenes que mostraban como se besaron en la boda repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-No, Hyodo… por favor. ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Detenlo!

-No se detiene Vali, yo me he encargado de eso ¡Ahora sabes cómo se siente maldito!

Vali empezó a desesperarse.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Hyodooooooo! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Por favor ten piedad! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Tú te lo has hecho Vali. Y deberás vivir con las consecuencias. Yo seguiré con mi vida y tú te quedarás aquí por el resto de tus días.

Issei procedió a retirarse pero antes de atravesar la puerta se giró.

-¡Y no te preocupes por Kuroka! ¡Me encargaré de hacerla feliz!

Issei se retiró y empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia la salida mientras Vali seguía gritando.

 **Mansión del demonio de Clase Suprema Hyodo Issei, Inframundo.**

Transcurrieron algunos días de la visita de Issei a la cárcel de Vali.

Debía admitir que gracias a que fue manipulado por Sirzechs pudo dejar atrás la culpa que lo agobiaba.

Ahora podía dedicarse de lleno a sus esposas e hijos.

Issei se encontraba con Azazel en los jardines de la mansión. Azazel encendió una fogata con magia.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó a su alumno.

-¡Sé quién soy, no necesito esto para recordarlo!

Issei arrojó al fuego todos los diarios y las cartas que escribió a pedido de Azazel. Luego arrojó todas las fotografías de Rias.

Los hijos de Issei llegaron.

-Papá ¿Quién era ella?- le cuestionó Kurobara.

-Alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Dejemos de hablar de eso ¿A que quieren jugar hoy?

Azazel se sentía orgulloso de su alumno. Ahora podría vivir sin remordimientos, podría seguir adelante con su vida, con las mujeres que amaba, con sus hijos. Siempre mirando adelante, siempre avanzando sin detenerse a mirar el pasado.

 **Mansión del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, Inframundo.**

Sirzechs se encontraba en su oficina observando mediante un círculo mágico a Vali mientras era torturado por las imágenes de Kuroka.

El haber atrapado a Vali no le causó el placer que esperaba.

Grayfia ingresó.

-Con permiso Sirzechs-sama, tiene visitas.

-Hazlo pasar por favor.

El Maou Ajuka Beelzebub ingresó.

-Ajuka ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Algo que te será de sumo interés.

-¿Has terminado lo que te pedí?

-¡Así es, finalmente he descubierto la forma de revivir a los muertos!

 **Carlos Balcarce los saluda trayendo otra historia auto conclusiva.**

 **NOTA (Sentí que le faltaban partes a la historia por eso la amplié, antes era solo Vali el que narraba la mayor parte de la historia mediante cartas, ahora Issei también. Relato la vida de Issei viviendo con la culpa, cambié y agregué algunos diálogos, y agregué a los hijos de Issei y algunas partes a la historia como el final. Creo que ahora la historia si está completa. Espero que les guste esta versión 2.0)**

 **Debo decir que esta historia estuvo en mi mente durante mucho tiempo y me llevó mucho escribirla al contrario de "Un futuro que no fue" que la escribí en minutos. De ahí la gran diferencia en cómo está narrada esta historia.**

 **Por ahora tengo en mente otra historia antes de escribir mi historia definitiva pero antes me gustaría reescribir "Un futuro que no fue" desarrollándola de una mejor manera.**

 **Espero esta historia sea de su agrado y expresen sus críticas para yo saber lo que piensan.**


End file.
